Satisfaction needed
by K8wolfx
Summary: Kiryu is lonely without the rest of team satisfaction. He hasn't been able to visit them because of his new job in Crashtown. One night he gets a call from his most beloved companion and hears something he never wanted to happen and he gets mad out of jealousy. (plenty of treasonshipping)


Satisfaction needed.

I miss them. I miss them all. I miss all of the members of Team Satisfaction. I miss Crow, Jack, and especially Yusei. It's like I hardly know them anymore. I haven't been able to visit wherever they live now. Do they live in Neo Domino City or are they still stuck in Satellite? Wherever they are, I can't visit them. Now that I've been elected mayor of Crashtown, I find very little time to chat with friends. That's too bad though, since I haven't really apologized for all the trouble I've caused when I was a Dark Signer. Of course, I don't have those connections to them anymore either. Besides, only Yusei knows where I live now. But he hasn't done anything about it; until tonight.

I was working on some paperwork I had to file in by tomorrow when I got a strange phone call. Well, technically it wasn't that strange. It was just strange for me because I never really got any phone calls at this hour. I picked it up and answered it. "Mayor of Crashtown here. How may I be of service?"

"Is that you Kiryu?"

"Yusei?" I could hardly believe he was calling. Oh, how I've longed to hear his voice. It was the one voice that could easily guide me through anything with just one sound. "It's been so long. What's up?"

"Yes, it has been awhile." He admitted. "But I wish I were calling under happier circumstances."

"Is something wrong?"

"A friend of Jack, Crow, and mine has…well…he's gone." I heard a slam in the background which I assumed was him slamming his fist against something like a table or wall. This bamboozled me. Yusei isn't normally this emotional.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I replied unhappily while still trying to sounding professional. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do but what was he like?"

"His name was Bruno. He was about my height and he had blue hair that reminded me of the ocean." Yusei explained in vivid detail. "He was excellent at repairing things like I was so we got along extremely well. When we first him, he was looking at Jack's runner instead of meeting us for dinner. We had dinner with…"

Yusei continued on and on about this Bruno about stuff like he had amnesia and was a member of Team 5ds, and more. I was only half paying attention. I was thinking about something else. It's like they were able to move on from me and replace me with some other fellow. I bet they never even told him about me. But what surprises me the most is that he was able to get so close to Yusei. I felt betrayal but I also felt something else. Was it concern, murder, or jealousy? Whatever it was, I couldn't put my finger on it. I just wanted Yusei to be okay.

"I hate to be a bother," I started, "but I'm kind of busy right now so, if you want, we can talk more about this over dinner."

"That would be great." Yusei sighed thoughtfully. "You're able to come over here, right?"

Over where? "I wish it were that easy Yusei." I replied gloomily. "I have a job that consists of being mayor so I can't really travel a whole lot anymore. However, you're welcome to visit me in Crashtown. There may be a decent population over here but it still tends to get lonely without you guys."

There was a long silence before Yusei answered. "Okay. I believe I still have the poncho I got from your town. Oh, I almost forgot congratulations on becoming mayor."

"Thank you." I leaned back in my work chair and sighed gratefully. "Everything's happening so quickly. One day, it feels like everyone fears me since they know how powerful of a duelist I am. But the next day, it feels like everyone wants to be near me and they respect me for whom I truly am."

"That's great news!" Yusei praised. "I'm glad I got to talk to you. Hey, thanks for listening to me talk about Bruno. I'm too embarrassed to talk about it with Jack or Crow since they'll say I'm overreacting.

_They'll say I'm overreacting._ Why did that bother me so much? Yusei doesn't even over react that much. He's calm, collective, and he always keeps his cool. So why would he be overreacting? Maybe Yusei had a stronger connection to Bruno than I thought. He's obviously the one who liked him the most out of our group. Now I understand why Yusei couldn't tell anyone his true feelings. He never wanted them to know. But this bothered me more. It's like he liked Bruno more than he ever liked me. I've known Yusei longer and could do things to him that could make him do-

"Kiryu, you still there?" Yusei's voice interrupted the thoughts I shouldn't have even been having in the first place. I sat straight up in my chair and I could hear my heart beating quickly. I was still wondering if he could hear mine when he spoke again. "Hello?"

"I'm still here!" I reassured him a little too energetically. "But I have to go. Remember, dinner at my place."

"Sure thing, see you soon." I waited for him to hang up before I did myself. When it was over, I exhaled a little louder than I should have. I didn't care. Nevertheless, something seemed wrong. My mind was racing with some thoughts that didn't seem safe, reasonable, or thoughts I would have on a regularly basis. These thoughts…they scared me. It's like my brain was ordering me to devise a scheme to satisfy Yusei. It wasn't that bad, however, since I didn't want Yusei to talk about Bruno the whole time. Now I know what these feelings were. I was concerned for Yusei but jealous of the attention he was giving Bruno. This may be the Dark Signer part of me talking but I was set on the fact that I wanted Yusei to be focused on one thing and one thing only…me.


End file.
